


Four Days

by Megan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/pseuds/Megan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime gets it in the end, even if she does it differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



_Monday_

"--and then she said she would punch Ishida in the face if he asked me out again, except that it was no fun to beat up guys like him."

Orihime's older brother heard most of the sordid details of her life like this. Had he been alive, he would have shipped her off to boarding school to keep her away from the dirty old men, soul-crushing horrors, crazy lesbian stalkers, that Kurosaki kid's father, that woman she'd roomed with for awhile, and every single boy in her high school. As it was, though, he would have had to content himself with the fact that Tatsuki (and occasionally that Kurosaki kid) kept them away from her.

"It's kind of like those books I read last summer, where the princess doesn't want to go off with the knights so the dragon chases them away," Orihime continued, putting away her schoolbooks. "...or was it the giant talking tiger? Wait, no, that was the book we read in class. It was definitely the dragon! I wonder if Tatsuki thinks I don't want to date anyone?" She paused, looking thoughtful. "I mean, I like Ishida and all, but I don't think I could date him. Kurosawa in the other class went out with him and she says he kept calling her Kurosaki."

Orihime came to an epiphany then. She called Tatsuki to tell her that she shouldn't punch Ishida in the face because Kurosaki could never love someone with a broken nose. Tatsuki had sat stunned and silent on the other end of the phone for a moment, and then proceeded to laugh so hard she almost threw up.

 

_Tuesday_

"Kurosaki chased Ishida all around the block today after school," Orihime reported the next day, beaming. "You know how Chizuru used to say all that stuff about how she wanted me to die with her? Well, Kurosaki was yelling things like that at Ishida! Well... he didn't want Ishida to die with him, he just wanted him to die, but it's only their first date!"

Orihime's brother also heard most of the details of her _friends'_ sordid lives.

"And then Ishida made sure to give me his phone number in front of all my friends, and Tatsuki punched him in the face. But she didn't break his nose, so maybe Kurosaki will still date him! Then she said if he needed some stupid stunt to prove to all his friends that he wasn't gay even though he was gay and didn't actually have any friends, he could use some girl who wasn't me." Orihime frowned slightly at this. "Then some first-year with binoculars fell out of a tree and tried to give me his phone number and Tatsuki punched him in the face, too. But she broke his nose."

She called Kurosaki to tell him he had her support one hundred percent and she was keeping Ishida from getting his nose broken, but she only got his father on the phone. She gave him the message to pass on, but he started yelling something then about showing support for his only son no matter what his lifestyle but oh wouldn't Masaki be sad that Ichigo would not find a love to rival theirs someday, and she hung up the phone because he didn't seem to know she was there anymore.

 

_Wednesday_

"The first-year's parents threatened to call the police on Tatsuki for breaking his nose," Orihime told her brother without prelude when she came in. "Only when they all went to the school and found out he got beaten up by a girl they got really red in the face and made funny noises and said they weren't going to call the cops even if Tatsuki was a national judo champion! But then she got mad and started yelling that what, a girl wasn't worth calling the cops on, until Kurosaki and Sado dragged her back inside."

In the end Kurosaki and Sado had to get help from Abarai in restraining Tatsuki; it had been so funny! The only other time Orihime had seen her that mad was when some old man had tried to get the two of them to go for a ride in his car.

"Then I had lunch with Rukia because Tatsuki was in the principal's office, and she asked me if I was dating Kurosaki. I told her no, because he loves Ishida, and it made her so happy! I've never seen anyone laugh that hard before! I like Rukia; she's always so nice to Kurosaki. I used to think she liked him, but then she started going out with Abarai, and now Kurosaki's chasing Ishida around! I love it when things work out!"

Orihime was interrupted then by a furious telephone call from Kurosaki, wanting to know why she'd told Rukia he was in love with Ishida. She thought he should tell everyone how he felt, and she'd saved him the trouble of telling his roommate and his father both! When he heard that, Kurosaki started making a weird choking noise and hung up the telephone.

 

_Thursday_

"Kurosaki isn't talking to me," Orihime said mournfully. "Tatsuki says it's because his father gave him a talk about manly feelings and how it's okay to sometimes have them for other men. I didn't really get it, but Tatsuki said no one was really supposed to, not even Kurosaki. Ishida wouldn't even go near Kurosaki today, but when this second-year girl went up to him after school to talk to him he chased her off! It was kind of like Tatsuki and me!"

Orihime stopped and thought about that one for a minute. Suddenly, many, many things about the past few years made sense.

"So that's why I don't need to understand about manly feelings!" She said, beaming at her brother's photograph. "Tatsuki's so smart sometimes."

She went to the telephone to call her girlfriend, and this time it wasn't even to tell her about someone else's love life.


End file.
